Princess In Training
by CoconutsAndJelly
Summary: Rachel lived in the Mountainous Village of Lima when she was removed with nineteen other girls to live in an academy. There she will learn how to be a princess. Prince Evans will choose his princess after the christmas ball. Adopted from katididaloo.
1. Chapter One: The Anouncement

I have adapted this story from Puckleberry in Princess High to Evanberry, Pucktana, Bike and Fuinn.  
>Though, I will say, Fuinn are going to be severely bashed. I Hate Finn. With A Burning Passion Of A Thousand Suns.<p>

Thank you katididaloo for the idea. I read the book, by the way. It was pretty fantastic, if not a little fanatical. But anyway.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Chord Overstreet would be back on the show & topless.**

* * *

><p>Long ago and far away, in a small mountain province that went by the name of Lima, there lived a small, tight-knit community of hard working mountain folk. They were a brawny, strapping, strong folk, and toiled all day in a stone quarry, shaping precious marble blocks for a living. Even the youngest child and the oldest woman would work in the quarry, breaking stone to sell, stone that would put food on their tables and clothes on their backs.<p>

All of Lima toiled day in and day out in some way, except for one. Rachel Berry. She woke every morning before the earliest slivers of light broke through the night sky. Each time she would rush to set breakfast for her father, Hiram, and his partner, Leroy before dawn, in hopes to rush from the house before them, walking into the quarry and beginning to work before they even left the house.

Every day, one of the men would catch her, and she would be relegated to caring for a flock of sheep and a gaggle of goats. How she longed to go into the quarry and be of some use to her family..to her fellow citizens of Lima! How she longed so dearly to lift a chisel, or even carry the water to the workers! How she longed so very dearly to be apart of their working songs. For everyone in the quarry sang all day through, using it as a form of communication in the quarry. When spoken word could not warn of a vulnerable stone, a song could.

Rachel sang all the day through as she tended the village animals. She longed to blend her voices with the rest of Lima. But she knew she could be of no use. She was more than small. In comparison with the other boys and girls of 16 in Lima, she was positively tiny. No more than a speck compared to Finn Hudson, a boy that sometimes seemed taller than most of the one floor stone houses in Lima. Even Kurt, a boy who held no joy at working in the quarry was stronger and more capable. Brittany and Santana...even Tina and Mercedes were far more capable than she, as they went to the quarry day in and day out, their voices lifted high in song, in companionship, in service to their people.

"All I have is you," Rachel spat bitterly at the sheep who were aimlessly walking in circles and the goats who were endlessly chewing on clumps of grass.

"They say that the first sign of craziness is talking to yourself."

Rachel jumped from her fallen log that had been her seat, her cheeks most certainly flaming a bright red as her eyes met a very familiar set of twinkling hazel orbs. A shaft of sunlight filtered through the evergreen trees and hit those eyes, glinting them with green for the briefest of moments. Rachel felt a relief wash over her as she mock glared at the boy. Tall, but not absurdly so like Finn. His face tan, more tan than most of the villagers due to his jewish roots. He was by far the most attractive young man in Lima, and he was acutely aware of that fact at all times.

"You had better be careful, because they also say that craziness is catching," Rachel warned, immediately stepping toward him and wrapping her arms around in a loose bear hug. They were the best of friends, and had been from a very young age.

Noah gestured to the rope in his hands and yanked a little, and soon the Puckerman's goat, Essie came into view. He rolled his eyes and said,

"My sis wanted to bring him into the quarry. Craziness _is_ catching," he chuckled.

Rachel bit back a sigh. So little 12 year old Rebecca Puckerman was going to be in the quarry full time, with the rest of Lima. The youngest Puckerman had kept Rachel company half days, and the two had sang together freely while they tended the goats and sheep. Now she would be alone in her uselessness full time.

"Remember the time we had convinced Finn that girls were highly contagious with itchy cootie disease?" Noah reminisced as he let Essie free to go and chew grass with the other goats. He watched Rachel carefully as a genuine smile lit up her face. He was often worried that she had become sadder as the rest of the village children ventured to the quarry, and she remained in the village to herd the animals.

"It had been remarkably easy," Rachel admitted. "I think Kurt still believes it to be true."

"I think Kurt has always believed that girls aren't quite as fun as boys," Noah said delicately. "You know...like your dads."

Rachel smiled at him bigger and said, "Oh dear, the secret of my father's relationship with Leroy is out of the bag."

"After Sue Sylvester's affair with that yeti, nothing can shock little ole Lima anymore," Noah insisted. "None of us could survive without Leroy's medicines he manages to mix up, so I don't think any one will be shunning the house of Berry any time soon."

"True," Rachel nodded. Leroy's skill with curing the sick and her father's own skills in the quarry made the Berry household valuable. Everyone could even overlook a small, useless thing such as Rachel.

"Excited for the last trade before winter?" Noah pondered. "I wager we try to get as much as possible this time. The stones are perfect this year. And there are plenty of them. Maybe we can get enough food to actually last the winter, this year."

"I promise to do my absolute best," Rachel nodded. When it came time to wrangling with the traders who offered food and necessities in exchange for perfect blocks of marble, she had some skill. She even did the trading for the Puckerman household, since Noah's mother, sister and even Noah himself were more likely to take a swing at the condescending traders rather than actually barter.

The sound of trumpets blasting through the air startled the sheep and goats, sending the little forest glen that Rachel and Noah had been sitting comfortably into a frenzy of activity. Once Rachel had all the goats tethers in hand, she watched as Noah chased and wrestled the last of the sheep back into their pen. He looked at her with a grin, wiping his hands clean on his pants as another blast of trumpets filled the air. The goats went wild again, and he dove to help her hold onto the tethers, but only wound up tangled with her, leather straps winding around the both of them as the goats danced about in their excitement. Soon Noah and Rachel were pressed against each other comfortably, Rachel's hands around his waist, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"This is comfy, Princess," Noah chuckled.

Rachel couldn't help the giggle, but another blast of trumpets filled the air, and she couldn't help but feel that they were now slightly impatient and definitely originating in their town square. She reluctantly wriggled away and together they managed to split the tethers, anchoring a few goats to each tree so they couldn't strangle themselves.

Noah held out his hand to her and explained with a strange sort of quietness, "We better make a run for it. Who knows what could be waiting for us?"

Rachel took his hand and tried to remind herself that she and Noah used to do this sort of thing all the time. It was actually quite a natural thing to join hands while walking in Lima. Centuries of stone digging had made their terrain all too rocky, and almost dangerous to walk across. Falling became less likely when you were anchored to another human being. However, past the age of twelve, boys and girls rarely held hands. Unless it meant _something, _but as best friends, it was expected of Noah and Rachel to hold hands without any meaning.

Noah pulled her along, his long quick strides forcing her to sprint at his side. The rest of the town had slowly assembled in the square, where an impressive looking carriage was waiting, the trumpeters ready to make another obnoxious call.

"You blow into that thing one more time, and it'll become a part of you!" Mother Puckerman shouted irately. "We're all here...say what you have to say carriage man!"

The door of the carriage creaked open and a small, exquisitely dressed young man popped out. His hair was dark and curly, his face handsome, young and nearly exquisite. The sun shone brightly and his light brown, almost orange colored eyes squinted against it.

"The land of Ohio, the territory of Lima...the great King Evans wishes to make an announcement to you, its...heartiest of peoples," the young man proclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Who're you?" Father Hummel demanded suspiciously.

"I am Blaine Anderson," Blaine answered back courteously, smiling in the general direction of the question. "And I have an announcement. From King Evans."

"So you said, on with it then," Mother Puckerman prodded.

"Oh, yes," Blaine smiled. "In one year's time, it has been proclaimed by the priests that Prince Samuel, son of King Evans, will chose his bride. The priests have foretold that his bride will be chosen amongst the young maidens of Lima!"

A mirthful murmur ran through the crowd, and Blaine puzzled at the sound of it. His strong brow knitted together in confused amusement as he took in the reaction. He had expected a cheer at the very least.

"Who gets to marry you then, you wee little leprauchan?" a voice called out.

Rachel knew it had been Santana, her biting humor ever on display, royalty or royal officials present or not.

"Since, we expect that the ladies of Lima are not quite prepared to ascend the throne, in two days time, we will open up a school, a school where girls the age of twelve to sixteen are required to attend, in order to properly learn how to behave as a princess," Blaine announced, this caused the amusement in the square to skid to a halt. Every ear was listening to Blaine now. "The school will be at the base of the mountain, half a days walk. The girls of Lima only will board there for the next year and flourish under the tutelage of Tutor Bieste. Every one of you has the chance to become a Princess. The school is mandatory and the parents of the girls who do not arrive for school in two days will be punished to the most severe extent of the law. I shall see you in two days time. Good day, Lima!"

Blaine hopped back into the carriage, leaving stunned and shell-shocked villagers behind him. Rachel's mouth was gaping as murmurs of realization shot through the crowd. Every girl age twelve to sixteen would spend one year at a school miles away. There would not be enough workers to keep the quarry alive. The girls would be ripped from their families. One of the girls would be whisked away at the end of the year and made Princess of their country.

Rachel felt a tight, squeezing pressure on her hand, it was almost painful. She looked down in her haze of confusion and realized that Noah had never let go of her hand and was now squeezing it with all of his might. She looked up at him with eyes that were begging to shed tears. She wouldn't let them though.

"I'll protect Rebecca, Noah. No harm will come to your sister," Rachel swore.

Noah looked down at her with a glint of gratitude in his hazel eyes. It disappeared quickly and was replaced with something unidentifiable as his gaze flickered over every inch of her face. He squeezed her hand tighter, if that were possible.

"My sister isn't the only one I'm worried about, Princess."


	2. Chapter Two: Settling in

I have adapted this story from Puckleberry in Princess High to Evanberry, Pucktana, Bike and Fuinn.  
>Though, I will say, Fuinn are going to be severely bashed. I Hate Finn. With A Burning Passion Of A Thousand Suns.<p>

Thank you katididaloo for the idea. I read the book, by the way. It was pretty fantastic, if not a little fanatical. But anyway.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Chord Overstreet would be back on the show & topless.**

...

Two days flittered by in the blink of an eye. The traders came and went the next day, and even Rachel had a hard time getting a decent amount of supplies for the perfect marble blocks that the village of Lima had toiled over the last few months. The traders had argued that the girls would be gone for the year, and therefore, supplies weren't needed in great quantities for the winter. As it was, the village would be lucky to make it through the winter.

"Noah, you must go hunting. Take my room in my house and build hutches from my bed, put as many rabbits in as you can," Rachel ordered as the girls began to assemble with their families in the square. "Although I hate the idea of the dear creatures being sacrificed, its important to keep everyone's strength this winter, also, know that Leroy will need plenty of pine cones before the first snow fall of winter to brew his medicines for winter sickness."

"Rachel," Noah sighed.

"No, please, Noah, its important. The village must take care. I want to have a home to come back to," Rachel said softly.

"What if you don't come back? What if Prince Sammy boy wants to take you for his bride?" Noah glumly wondered, although the questions didn't quite seem like questions. They seemed more like horrid prophecies coming from Noah's lips.

"He won't, don't be ridiculous, I'm not pretty, or smart or strong," Rachel waved away his concern. "Now the goats and the sheep, Noah. Try not to let people slaughter the sheep. The wool is important for the freezing cold winter. And the goats aren't much meat, remember that they are more important alive than dead. And make sure you have enough hay and grass..."

"You are smart," Noah disputed. "And you are strong in your own way."

"You don't need to try to make me feel better, Noah, I'm just stating facts," Rachel insisted.

"And you're pretty," Noah shook his head. "And your voice; if the Prince hears you sing, then even he will know that you're worth a hundred Brittany's or Santana's."

"You seem to have enjoyed Brittany and Santana's company plenty in the past," Rachel accused softly, although she couldn't help but feel her cheeks burn a brilliant pink at the Noah's assertion that she was beautiful fall from his lips. She looked around at the girls assembling and said, "Besides, with Tina and Mercedes' exotic beauty, Brittany and Santana's worldly charms, and even Quinn...she's mysterious and beautiful and comes from the city itself...there will be plenty for the Prince too look at besides me."

"You're an idiot," Noah whispered.

"You're a jerk!" Rachel hissed automatically. "I'm going to go say goodbye to my fathers. Please remember what I told you, Noah. I'll take good care of Rebecca."

Rachel went to her father, and Leroy, the man she also often called her father and let them embrace her and give her last minute advice. Leroy kissed her forehead and wished her luck and then Hiram said something that shook Rachel to her very core.

"Go and be the best you can be, Rachel. Make us proud."

Rachel swallowed thickly and a million emotions swirled within her as she stole a glance back at Noah, who had his arms full of his little sister, who he was hugging to within an inch of her life. _Make us proud_. Her father's wanted her to better herself. She could be of little use to them in the quarry, little use to Lima at all. But perhaps...if she were princess, if she were to become Queen one day...she could be of great use to the quarry...to Lima. She could change their whole existence. She could make it so that the whole town didn't have to work so very hard for so very little. She could be their salvation.

She held her chin up as the girls assembled in front of the soldiers who would be bringing them to their destination. She reached for Rebecca Puckerman's hand with her left hand and began walking steadily along the path, not looking back once. She would make them proud.

A little over half a day's walk found them standing in front of the largest building any of the girls, save for perhaps Quinn, had ever seen. It was a large stone house, with floors of marble, looking a little shabby due to decades of isolation. The two soldiers who had ushered them to what was to be their new home walked straight into the building, one looking back, holding up a finger and actually smiling at the group of girls.

"Just one moment, ladies, we'll fetch Mistress Bieste for you."

_Bieste_. The name conjured unpleasant images. Terrifying monsters who would take little girls from their very beds in the village and rip them to shreds. Rachel heard the clicking of heels against hard marble and imagined them to sound very much like a monster coming for its prey. The door swung upon once more and there she was, their tutor. Shannon Bieste lived up to her name. She was just as tall as Noah, easily, perhaps even taller. Her shoulders were as broad and strong as any man or woman in the quarry. Her eyes were a steely blue and they squinted at the girls mercilessly, sizing them up. Her thin lips curled into what could best be described as a sneer.

"I see that I have my work cut out for me," Bieste fairly growled at the trembling group of girls. She turned on her heel and ordered, "Follow me!"

Rachel found her feet moving of their own accord, as if their tutor's words had been a powerful spell that her body and the bodies of her peers had no choice but to obey. Bieste walked through the room, pointing out doors that were closed and sealed with impressive looking locks.

"Those rooms are sealed, it would be impractical to house you in so many rooms, we would need another two houses to contain the wood it would take to heat them the winter," Bieste explained.

"Then where will we sleep?" Santana demanded.

"What is your name?"

The question blew through each girl like a blast of cold wind. Even Santana seemed momentarily cowed by it. She recovered quickly though and sent a defiant look Bieste's way.

"Santana, daughter of Lopez," she announced proudly.

"Santana, daughter of Lopez. You will follow my rules and you will become a young lady worthy of the title of Princess," Bieste said coolly. "Rule one. Never speak unless spoken too. Open naked curiosity is repulsive. This is your first offence, now that you are aware of the rule, your next offence will be appropriately punished."

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek and fought against a wince. Santana couldn't help what came out of her mouth. The beautiful daughter of Lopez had always been forthright and dangerously curious. She had never curbed her tongue in all of her 16 years. It probably wouldn't take long for all the girls see the next level of punishment demonstrated on Santana.

Everyone's focus shifted as a man no more than fifteen years older than Rachel herself hobbled down the hallway, his hands going out and reaching for the sides of the wall. He stumbled into one of the guards, who took the hobbling man's arm and led him to Coach Bieste's side.

"This is Schue," Bieste explained. "He is our caretaker."

"He's blind!" Santana scoffed. "How can he even take care of himself?"

"Young lady, you've been warned!" Bieste harshly shouted, causing Schue to jump slightly in alarm. Their tutor looked at the soldier who had smiled at the girls earlier and ordered, "Soldier Chang, the closet across from the living quarters will do well to remind Santana, daughter of Lopez that she should think before she opens her mouth like dead, gaping fish every five minutes!"

Rachel stepped forward, hoping to say something to stop Bieste from enforcing her punishment on Santana, who she knew for a fact was no fan of small spaces. The Lopez family had the biggest house in all of Lima, and yet as soon as the temperature became non-frigid, Santana would camp out underneath the stars every evening. Everyone could hear her nightmarish gasps for air and screams that came with being enclosed in a dark room. A closet would be unbearable.

Rachel felt a grip on her hand and looked to her left and saw Quinn who was shaking her head rapidly and glaring at Rachel. Rachel pulled her hand away as if scalded. She stepped forward as bravely as she could and stood in front of Bieste, waiting to be addressed, her eyes trained on those steely blue eyes, demanding attention in a completely wordless manner.

"Your name, young lady?" Bieste asked gruffly.

"Rachel, daughter of Berry," Rachel said softly, trying to think of what to do next. She knew there was something physical she should be doing. She had seen Mother Puckerman once do this with a particularly impressive trader. Remembering her brief 6 years of ballet, she lifted either side of her enchanting nude silk flower dress, assumed 5th position and plied. She looked back up, hoping to have obtained a reaction.

Bieste seemed impressed at her knowledge and waited for her to speak.

Rachel could feel her blush stinging her cheeks as she tried to hold her tongue and not say horrible things to the woman who would be their only authority figure for the next year. Instead Rachel held her head high and assumed that Bieste's silence at her meant she had permission to speak.

"Please do not send Santana to the closet. I would be happy to go in her place," Rachel earnestly requested.

Bieste's laughter stopped abruptly. She looked at Rachel with definite surprise and then to Santana who was fairly shaking in her skin next to a reluctant looking Soldier Chang. Bieste pursed her lips into a grim line and honestly didn't know what she should do next. She felt a hand brush her wrist and looked to see Schuester smiling blindly at her in that soft, harmless way he had about him.

"Just this once," he whispered, his lips barely moving.

"There will be no closet today, but be warned, all of you, tomorrow I expect self-control and dignity from all of you," Bieste ordered. "You have one hour in your group quarters, then we will begin to try and see if you are all as ridiculously uncouth as Lopez and Berry. Soldiers? Lead them away. I don't want to see them for the next hour."

. . .

"You didn't have to do that!" Santana said harshly as soon as the soldiers had closed them into a long chamber, filled with twenty small beds that sat low to the cold marble floor. She looked around her and nodded, she might be able to sleep in there. She felt Brittany hold onto her hand and looked at the blonde girl with a small smile.

"Rachel might like the closets, she was just trying to be nice," Brittany insisted cheerfully. She yanked on Santana's hand and ordered in a sing song voice, "Let's have beds next to each other."

Santana allowed herself to be yanked by her best friend, but did pause to turn to Rachel and mouth a small thank you in her direction.

"That was either ridiculously selfless, or ridiculously stupid."

Rachel turned to her right and saw Quinn had appeared. The girl was horrible. She had shown up in the spring, claiming to be orphaned and related to the Pierce family. She was a city girl, had grown up in the glamorous Columbus, the home of the Prince himself. She had been quite the catch about town and had assumed the authoritative position of the youth in Lima, quite a feet for the short six months she had been here for. And ever since Blaine Anderson had made the announcement in the town square, Quinn had seemed ecstatic, she certainly wanted to be here.

"I'd like to think a little of each," Quinn said harshly, before taking her leave.

Rachel didn't know what to think herself. She walked quickly through the long, plain room and found the empty cot next to Rebecca Puckerman's bed. She was unsurprised when the young girl hopped out of her bed and instead, chose to cuddle next to Rachel, throwing her arms around Rachel with a surprising force, so like Noah in the way she expressed her emotions.

"Rachel?" Rebecca whispered.

"Yes?" Rachel whispered back.

"I miss Noah."

Rachel bit her lip and managed a nod as she felt the tears burning at her eyes, her throat constricting dangerously with emotion. She finally managed to whisper, "I miss Noah, too."


	3. Chapter Three: Morning Stroll

I have adapted this story from Puckleberry in Princess High to Evanberry, Pucktana, Bike and Fuinn.  
>Though, I will say, Fuinn are going to be severely bashed. I Hate Finn. With A Burning Passion Of A Thousand Suns.<p>

Thank you katididaloo for the idea. I read the book, by the way. It was pretty fantastic, if not a little fanatical. But anyway.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Chord Overstreet would be back on the show & topless.**

...

Rachel fell asleep still wrapped in Rebecca's arms. At 6:00am, she awoke as she usually did. To some people in her village, her behaviour was strange and looked down upon, but their opinions had no effect on her. She untangled herself from Rebecca and placed her in her own bed, tucking her under the blanket. '_So peaceful' _she thought.

After getting up she went to the washroom and performed her morning routine. Looking around the dorm, she found all of the beautiful villagers still slumbering. It was at times like these when Rachel's self-doubt would shine through. '_They look magnificent, even in sleep,_' Rachel said to herself, '_Waste of my time, this Academy, I will never be beautiful enough to be a Princess,'. _She looked around once more and decided that if no one was to wake up, she shall take a stroll. Opening to the colossal oak door with surprising ease, Rachel stepped out of the dorm. There stood another guard, wearing the same uniform as the one known as Chang.

"Excuse me, sir," she said, looking over to the soldier. He was tall, taller even than Chang and had a shaven head. He possessed good looks and had a dark, tanned skin, much like Mercedes from her own village.

"Yes, miss?" He replied, with a soft and smooth voice, much like silk.

"I wish to inquire if I would be allowed to peruse the academy," she chimed, "as I usually take a morning wander around about now,"

"You may miss, but unfortunately a guard will be required to accompany you,"

"Do you wish to accompany me?" she asks lightly, "for I would hate to be a burden to the sleeping members of your staff."

"Sadly ma'm, I cannot. My duty for the morning is to protect our future princess, whom ever that may be. I could offer Soldier Chang's services to you. For he is awake and plagued by boredom,"

"Well, if he is to accompany me, when you collect him, tell him I am to relieve him of his boredom with idle morning chit-chat and perhaps some small talk," she answer amused, "I shall remain here until you are back with him,"

"As you wish ma'm," He said, turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction to her dorm. He turned a corner and was out of sight, leaving Rachel alone with her thoughts. '_Why is the prince looking for a princess from Lima? And why must we learn these things if we are only to go back to the quarry? Well, everyone else but me would go to the quarry.' _She was broken out of these by Chang and his other officer conversing on their way back to where Rachel sat.

"Ma'm, Officer Chang is willing to escort you around the gardens for your morning stroll," He said, and nodded to her.

"Thank you…"

"Matthew Rutherford, ma'm,"

"Well, Mr. Rutherford, you have been of great aid to me," she smiled, "Officer Chang, shall we?" she asked, offering her arm for him to loop with his. He did so, dragging her lightly in the direction of a finely decorated door, which led to a flower garden.

"So, Officer Chang, what is your full name?" she questioned, curiosity increasing with each step.

"Michael Chang, and what would your name be, ma'm?"

"Rachel, Rachel Berry," She mulled over his name and decided to call him Michael. " So Michael, do you have any idea' s as to how this idiotic princess program will work? Perhaps you know the curriculum?"

"Only that you shall attend lessons from 9am to 3pm, and in that time you will be taught 5 different subjects, differing from reading to history & commerce," He said, studying the young girl. She was tiny, but still filled out in right places. Her radiant hair was a dark mahogany and hung in natural curls that framed her face. She also seemed to have retained the soft, fair skin of a young child whereas most young women from Lima had bronzed from time spent exposed to the sun in the marble quarry. Her eyes were a burnt umber and burnished, and she had plump lips as scarlet as the fallen leaves of autumn, they gleamed in the light of sun. As the prince's informant and best friend, it would be both interesting and important to hear her opinion of Samuel and his idea to find a commoner to be his princess.

" Well, it shall not be too hard then, as I have been cultured well enough to know high levels of reading and writing," she said, more to herself than Michael, "also, it should be interesting to learn the history of our people," Michael was sure this girl would appeal to the prince easily enough, but wondered if the prince would appeal to her.

"I would, however, prefer not to have to waste my time here only to go back a failure, not that i'm fussed about becoming a princess," she said nonchalantly. He was confused at this.

"Would you not enjoy the wealth and comfort you would gain by becoming a royal?" He inquired, curiously. If she did not want to become a princess, then why must she go through a year away from her family.

"No, if I met the prince and fell in love with him, I think I would prefer he be the poorest man on earth," She replied seriously, "You see Michael, I am a fatalist, and as a fatalist it is obvious to me I am here for a reason. Perhaps my misfortune in being too small to work the quarry has lead me here, to learn more of trading and go back home, able to bargain better with traders, or perhaps I am the soon to be princess of Ohio, who knows?" she said with an amused smile. It was obvious she did not think much of her chances as future princess. She quickly changed the subject after that.

"Tell me, Michael; will we be studying french?" She asked, he nodded a yes and the grin she gave could rival the brightest star in the night sky. They walked and talked idly & soon became friends. Michael told her of his friends, the other guards, Matthew, Arthur Abrams and Blaine Anderson and their many adventures and she told him of her village and daily life. She had heard of the first time they met to their experiences in military training, all was riveting to a young girl with nearly no experience of life and in return he had heard of the quarry, the cooking she did and of the dresses she made, all of these skills went down on his list of reasons why she was the prince's perfect match.

When they arrived back to the door it was 7:00am, Rachel hesitated as she stared at the wall of the castle. She wished she could go home, and leave the other 'candidates' as Michael called them, to learn the lessons of royalty. Michael, seeing her hesitation and fear, grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the academy. He knew she was perfect for his lifetime friend Sam and couldn't risk loosing her. As soon as they turned the corner to meet back with Matthew, Rachel was attacked with a hug and fell backwards from the weight. Michael and Matthew pulled the anonymous girl of Rachel and helped them both up. Once Rachel saw who the girl was, her eyes immediately lit up with understanding and she pulled the girl into another hug.

"I thought you'd left me," the girl cried, though it was muffled by Rachel as she clutched the younger girl closer to her, "Noah said you'd never leave me! And I thought you'd left me! The guard said you hadn't, but you weren't there!" Tears threatened to spill from the girls eyes and Rachel shot a quick apologetic look at an Matthew who had obviously been looking after Rebecca and another at Michael who was shocked at this outburst. Rachel held Rebecca at arms length and lifted her chin to look at her.

"Honey, look at me," she said softly. Rebecca did so, with teary, bloodshot eyes, " I'll never leave, I pinky swear. Noah told me to look after you & he's my best friend so I will," she reassured. Michael just added this to the list of things that made her perfect for the prince. Rachel pulled her into another hug.

"It's you and me, honey. A year of this then were either at the castle or back in Lima," she whispered just loud enough for Michael and Matthew to hear, emotion evident in her voice,

"Either way it's you and me and maybe Michael if he's lucky," she laughed, louder this time. Rebecca started to laugh at that, as did Matthew and Michael. She smiled at Rebecca and wrapped her arm around her waist. She nodded her head in understanding at the boys.

"Thank-you for looking after her, Matthew. Michael I had a wonderful walk, and I hope to meet your other friends, Blaine and Arthur soon. Now if you'll excuse us, I need to help Rebecca get ready. A future princess must always look her best," she winked at the child in her arms, and that caused them both to giggle. Matthew opened the door to the dorm and the two girls went inside to get Rebecca dressed.

Outside Matthew was talking with Michael of their new friend.

"I'm telling you Matt, she's like, perfect!" he enthuse. Rachel was a great new friend, and Matt seemed to agree.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Matt asked. He had heard from the janitor but as Mike could see it, he would be able to recall it better.

"Santana, the loud-mouthed girl was interrupting Bieste and got sentenced to the cupboard," Mike retold the story. He loved it because Rachel had acted so selflessly due to this other girl's idiocy, "She got really scared, perhaps she was claustrophobic, and Rachel proposed to go in her place!"

"God, she's selfless, clever, quick witted, kind, gorgeous but not OTT and she's great with kids, she's perfect for Sammy boy," Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Mike replied, but then he remembered what she had said, "No, if I met the prince and fell in love with him, I think I would prefer he be the poorest man on earth". He frowned and looked at Matt.

"He cannot meet her as the prince, it would not work, she would refuse him," he said calmly. When he looked over to a puzzled Matt he explained about what she had said. They thought for a moment when a plan came to Matt. By the time all the girls were up, they were ready to put it into action, with the agreement of Blaine & Artie (Arthur) first.

"A masquerade ball it shall be," Matt stated, "the court shall have a christmas ball and we shall arrange a meet!"

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four: The Move

I have adapted this story from Puckleberry in Princess High to Evanberry, Pucktana, Bike and Fuinn.  
>Though, I will say, Fuinn are going to be severely bashed. I Hate Finn. With A Burning Passion Of A Thousand Suns.<p>

Thank you katididaloo for the idea. I read the book, by the way. It was pretty fantastic, if not a little fanatical. But anyway.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Chord Overstreet would be back on the show & topless. Just Saying.**

* * *

><p>As the seasons changed from autumn to winter, and the October month progressed to November; the girls' progress in lessons was improved rapidly. Often they would sit in the vast library and study history or french. Learning sowing, cooking, reading, writing, languages and commerce, it was obvious to the girls that becoming a princess would be extremely hard work. They all struggled to make par due to Bieste's almost unreasonably high standards. Life was tough in the academy, each lesson mentally draining the girls of their excitement and anticipation to become princess. By the end of October, the girls were all believed to be thinking the same thing: '<em>If this is the work of a princess, I would prefer to go back home.'<em>

Rachel, however, excelled in each and every class. Her french was impeccable, easily holding hour long conversations with Bieste. Cooking was a synch for her; having cooked for her fathers back in Lima almost everyday and sowing was natural, as she had sown clothes for herself and Rebecca Puckerman from a very young age. Even if she was better than most academically, all of the girls had their weaknesses; Rachel's was socialising.

After about a week of competition between the girls, they realised it was hard enough as it is without trying to one-up each other and therefore decided to band together becoming fast friends, well all except Rachel. Although Rachel had not realised it, her unconscious but nevertheless constant superiority had place her low on the social ladder. She was naturally proficient due to her times whiling away the hours until her fathers came back from a strenuous day at work. She enjoyed catering for their every need because it made her feel wanted and useful, unlike when she herded the sheep for an empty town; each man, boy, woman and girl working their hardest at the quarry. So she was domestically trained to perfection and absentmindedly downplayed any progress a fellow classmate had made with an even greater achievement of her own. Rachel had made a specific enemy in Quinn Fabray. Most of the girls didn't play practical jokes on Rachel and hurl insults at her every five minutes, but they still followed Quinn like the herds of sheep Rachel shepherded. I was obvious to everyone Quinn held an intense dislike, perhaps even hatred, for Rachel. Therefore none of the others crossed her by talking to Rachel, or questioned her judgement by trying to get to know her. Only Quinn herself and two of her more prominent followers, Brittany & Santana actually made her life hellish. Due to Quinn's enthusiasm to ruin Rachel, she was alone in lessons; apart from a quick conversation with Dani once or twice a day.

The guards were Rachel's only friends. Each morning, she would wake up earlier than the other girls, get ready then head out to meet two of the four guards outside. Two were not officially required, but they had grown accustom to Rachel requesting to walk in the morning and for this they did infact need an extra guard. They rotated possitions, two sleeping in, one on guard duty, and one on walkabout. All four, having enjoyed Rachel's company and conversation in the past, decided it would only be fair if it was equally shared. The evenings were no different, whomever was on duty talked and joked with her until she was forced by Bieste to return to her quarters. It was nice for both Rachel and the soldiers. For the soldiers, it meant they could converse with Rachel instead of sitting alone, and for Rachel, it was a great way to stall whatever comment or prank the girls could pull on her. Though Rachel did not know this, her friendship with the guards only angered Quinn further. To Rachel, jealousy was a petty feeling she had heard of, but never experienced; to Quinn, it was a major part of her life. From a young age Quinn had always gotten what she wanted when she wanted, but after moving to Lima, she realised others had better or equal to her. Quinn had internally decided that she was better than Rachel, a lot better. So when Rachel started to receive male attention, Quinn wanted to rip her pale little head off.

Inside the dorm she was tortured and teased relentlessly. The officers knew of this and tried to reason with Bieste to at least talk to the others; but Bieste always came back with the same answer, "I shall deal with the situation when she complains to me herself,". Rachel sowed in her spare time. It was a release for her. A taunting word could create a wonderful piece of art, and she believed her masterpieces were caused by each act of frivolity. Creating dress after dress, all hidden in her suitcase, Rachel had quite the range. But through all this, Rachel remained silent. She had been raised to take what you get and make the most of it. She remained optimistic and reminded herself that she was getting an education, bettering herself and perhaps learning trading skills to aid Lima.

Unfortunately, the 'jokes' had been getting worse for the past week. As Rachel became more paranoid and aware of her surroundings, her tormentors became more and more amused. After deciding she shouldn't be fearing for her safety in her own room, she made a decision. She packed up her things, left them at the side of her bed and headed out in search of Bieste. After roaming the corridors she came across a gigantic oak door with the name "Bieste" calved into it. She knocked on the door of her tutor's chamber and waited for her to appear.

The great wooden door swung open with a resounding squeak and there stood her professor in what could only be described as the most disgusting green bed clothes Rachel had ever seen. She sneered at Rachel and questioned her silently with her eyes.

"Professor, I have a subject of dire importance I need to discuss with you," she said softly, the urgency in her voice clear as crystal.

"Berry, if it is that important then please come in," she spoke, her voice was still harsh but it hid an undertone of warmth in it. '_If Bieste lets me move, I shall be free of those monsters and it will be only a matter of months before I am home.'_

Rachel nodded at her tutor and Bieste moved to the side. Stepping in slowly, Rachel made her way to the makeshift living room of Bieste's chambers. It wasn't a large room, but it housed a four poster double bed, cupboard, wardrobe and two large seats. Rachel sat at the one nearest the window and looked into Bieste's eyes. The steel that usually resided there was gone and a look of confusion, unease and worriment replaced it. Rachel believed two things could cause this sort of facial expression from the usually callous, merciless woman, her girls being one of them.

"I believe that my safety is at risk," She started, her voice wavering toward the end, to add to the effect. This speech had been practiced many a time in the mirror and Rachel had it perfected. Copious amounts of melancholy laced her voice, making her seem fragile and vulnerable, but enough held back to keep her dignity in tact. "My mattress was taken this eve, this is one of many pranks, taunts and jeers your other girls have thrown at me. At first I thought it was just a bit of harmless fun, that it would stop soon enough. But for= weeks now I have resigned to relentless and excruciating misery and suffering from my so-called peers. I shall not sit idly by any longer. I wish to be moved to another room. A room alone," She said firmly, eyes glinting from unshed tears, "Now I may desire to move, but it is not my ambition to cause any distress. I wish to be moved tonight or tomorrow, when nobody is around. It will be better for both me the others if I were to go as quickly and quietly as possible." She finished, her once tear-filled eyes hardened in determination. Bieste looked at Rachel as a concerned mother would; compassion and emotion raw in her eyes as she shared a look of sympathy and understanding with Rachel. She smiled at the older woman sadly, extremely grateful for the natural skills she seemed to posses in the ability to evoke emotions from others.

"Well, Rachel, if you are sure," she nodded, patting Rachel's knee, signalling for Rachel to get up. She gracefully rose from the seat and followed Bieste back to the door. "We shall get either Officer Chang or Rutherford to obtain your possessions and you shall be moved to the west wing. There is an empty room next-door to the Guards' and you shall reside their. It is also connected buy a door to the boys' room, hopefully that shall feel neither awkward nor imposing upon your person. Unfortunately it is more like mine than the other girls' and you will have to stay completely alone. You shall be alright with this, yes?"

Rachel nodded.

Their pace quickened as they neared the guards' room. A swift knock was heard as Bieste rapped on the door. The door opened to reveal Blaine, the man whom summoned the girls in the town, one of Rachel's soldier friends.

"Ma'm, what can I do for you at this late hour?" he asked, the signs of exhaustion were clear in his face.

"Miss Berry, here, is to be moved immediately; who is on duty tonight?"

"Abrams, ma'm,"

"Well, I suggest you inform either Chang or Rutherford they are to retrieve Rachel's belongings, which have been packed and stacked by her bed then bring them to her new room, it is the empty room next-door to you,"

"Okay ma'm" He replied, heading back into the room to tell the others of Rachel's decision.


End file.
